Lost
by Taeng
Summary: Run. That's all I can do. I have to keep going. I have to survive. I have to survive for Annie. Finnick's final moments in Mockingjay.


**This is my second Hunger Games story.**

**This is set during Mockingjay, so it does contain spoilers if you haven't ready read it.  
><strong>

**_D__isclaimer_: I don't own The Hunger Games triology. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost<strong>_

Run.

That's all I can do.

I've lost Katniss and Peeta somewhere within these dark, cold sewer tunnels, but I can't worry about them now. All I can do is run.

Everything has gone wrong. But the mission has to succeed. Katniss and Peeta have to survive and I will do whatever it takes to ensure this happens. Anything.

I can hear them gaining on me. The Lizard Mutts. But I keep running.

I don't want to die.

I want to survive.

I want to go back to Annie.

Annie… Her beautiful, kind, sea green eyes that remind me of home. I can get lost in those mesmerising eyes for hours, like how she can get lost within her own mind, which I rescue her from. Her dark hair that would flows so effortless around her face, how it frames her face, showing how stunning she really is. It's always soft to touch. Her gentle and quiet voice. She never shouts, never shows anger. Her tone is always one of peace and tranquillity. She has such a calming presence that it is hard not to feel anger whenever she is around. She's such a loving person, has so much love to give. Always finding the good in people. She never deserved any of what happened to her and I decide: I want to take her away from all of this. Take her somewhere where we won't have reminders of the Hunger Games and of the rebellion and war. Away from the reminders of pain, suffering and loss. I don't want to ever be reminded of everything that had transpired. Of the friends and family that I, we, have lost.

Mags… I don't want to be reminded of her sacrifice. What she did to keep us all alive.

Boggs.

Jackson.

Legg.

Messalla.

All of the innocent lives lost.

I don't want to be reminded of all of the tributes who have died because of the Hunger Games and of all of the innocent people who had suffered and died because of this war and rebellion. I don't want to Annie to be reminded of it either. I want to take her somewhere safe and somewhere far. Somewhere we can raise a family together away from prying eyes. Somewhere we can grow old together.

She's what keeps me going, keeps me alive. What would she do if I'm no longer around? I keep her steady and sane. She does the same for me. We need each other. Like Peeta and Katniss need and rely on each other. That's why I must do whatever it takes to ensure that they survive. Even if it means…

But no, I don't want to die, so I continue to run. Run as fast as I can.

I don't know these tunnels. It's dark. I've lost everyone in this darkness. I heard cries of pain and fear of my comrades, signalling that the Mutts had caught up with them. I wanted to go back, help them. But my efforts would have been futile. I wouldn't have had a chance, which is why I must run.

Run faster than I have ever run before. It's the only way to survive. I have to outrun them, lose them in this darkness.

But these tunnels seem endless. I don't know where I'm going. There are no signs. Nothing to tell me where I'm going.

Corner after corner. Corridor after corridor. I continue to run. It's like a maze down here. I could be going in circles and usually I would feel frustration, but all I feel is fear. Fear as to what will happen to Annie if I don't survive. So I have to.

I have to live.

My feet suddenly slip and I stumble forward, my hands hitting the cold, hard ground and I feel the skin on my palms peel back as I skid. I feel a momentary flash of pain, but it's nothing. I've had worse and I can't focus or think about that when I'm running for my life. I have to get to my feet and run ever faster now. My fall allowing them to catch up with me as their footsteps and snarls are louder as they get closer and I realise now…

I'm not going to make it.

But that's not going to stop me. I'm not going to sit here and let them take me. No.

I take some quick breaths and I swiftly push myself back up and run.

I have to keep going.

Keep going.

Keep going.

My heart beats painfully against my chest.

My breath catches in my throat as I struggle to breath.

But I continue to run. I can't stop. I mustn't stop.

I can no longer hear the sounds of the Mutts. Have I managed to push too far away for me to hear them or have I just blanked out their sounds? I don't know. I don't care. I keep pushing my feet forward.

Faster.

Faster.

Keep going.

I run round a corner and – light!

I can see light!

I'm nearly free!

My push my feet ever faster than before. I'm there. I'm nearly there.

I get closer to the shaft of light and can see that it illuminates a ladder. There are already people climbing it, but I can't make out who.

I pray its Katniss and Peeta.

I reach the bottom of the ladder and begin to catch my breath. I place my hand on the cold metallic rung, ready to begin my climb…

I feel a sudden indescribable pain.

The Mutts have caught up with me.

I let out a cry as I feel their teeth push into me, breaking my skin. I try to hang on, to break away.

A small pearly white light hits me.

The people already on the ladder have heard me.

They'll come and help.

They'll come and help.

I refuse to let go.

Despite the Mutts - I can tell there is more than one by their hot, stinking breath against my skin - still tearing into me, tearing into my clothes, starching and clawing at my skin, peeling chunks of skin away, piercing my bones, I won't let go.

I hear a violent hiss and look up into the white light. I can see Annie.

All I can see is Annie.

Annie in her green dress, her wedding dress, on our wedding day. Her hair flowing beautifully around her face, caused by the gentle breeze. She's surrounded by sparkling blue water. District 4. She's home. Our home. She smiles. My Annie, she smiles.

I almost cry out as my head is pulled back violently, the hot breath of one of the Mutts against my neck and I know.

I know now what is going to happen. I refuse to close my eyes. I want the face of my beautiful, amazing wife, standing there against the sea to be the last thing I see.

My wife, whom I will always love.

Always.

Ann–

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
